Hide and Seek
by BettyHall223
Summary: A little snafu at the White House.


_**Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 _ **A/N: The White House, and the grounds surrounding it, is one of the most heavily guarded places on the planet so there is no way this could happen. Just a little fun with Jack and Sam. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the United States.**_

"For crying out loud" Sam whispered.

A few seconds ago she had been on board The Hammond and now here she was in her underwear and wearing one high heel shoe, standing behind some bushes beside the White House swimming pool.

She quickly glanced around to see if anyone had seen her. If she showed up on the security cameras, she would hear guards rushing to her at any moment but standing as still as she possibly could so as not to draw attention to herself, everything remained quiet.

A dinner party at the White House was being held this evening to welcome the newly appointed Ambassador of Ireland to the United States, Sean O'Dwyer and his wife, Breanne. The President had told Jack that this would be the couple's first trip to the United States and they were looking forward to meeting him and his wife, Abby, visiting the White House, the Embassy of Ireland and taking a tour of Washington.

Jack had been in Washington the past two days for meetings with President Hayes and the Joint Chiefs. The President had invited Jack to attend the party, thinking that since he is Irish and he would already be in town, he might enjoy meeting the new Ambassador. The President had also asked Jack to bring her with him. Jack had not really wanted to attend but thinking it would be fun to have a night out with Jack at the White House where she could dress up, she had persuaded Jack to go.

When she and Jack had married a few months ago, Thor had given them a wedding gift, specially made communication devices for each of them that could be held in the palm of their hands. Each device had three notches. The left notch was very similar to a cell phone where they could press the notch and talk with each other. On the right, they could set coordinates on the device and after they were entered, they could press the larger middle notch and transport themselves to the other's location. They had used the device frequently whenever they were missing each other, she went home to Earth or Jack came to The Hammond. When Thor had first given them the devices, they had intrigued her so much that she wanted to take one of them apart to see how it operated, but Jack had urged her to leave it alone. Reluctantly, she had done so.

After Jack had agreed to attend the party, she had transported herself to their house in Colorado and picked out a formal dress and shoes and ten minutes later, she was back on the ship.

While she was at the White House this evening, someone else would be in charge of The Hammond during the time she was away. She would send herself to Jack's hotel room and they would go to the party together. When they returned to the hotel, she would spend the night with Jack and go back to the ship in the morning where she and her crew were scheduled to leave for an extended exploration mission and Jack would send himself back to their home in Colorado.

The President had hosted a pool party for some of the military brass and their spouses not long ago and she and Jack had enjoyed the event. The pool was secluded behind the House, surrounded by trees and bushes.

She looked down at the device in her hand and stared at it. 'How did this happen? I thought I entered the coordinates correctly' she said to herself.

She remembered laying the device on the dresser after she had put in the coordinates. All she would have to do was press the notch and she would find herself back on Earth in Jack's hotel room.

After taking a shower and drying her hair, she had put on her underwear and applied her make-up. She put on one of her high heels and started to put on the other but lost her balance. Instinctively reaching out to grab hold of something so she wouldn't fall, she grabbed the communication device and suddenly here she stood at the White House pool.

Remembering the coordinates that should send her back to the ship, she quickly entered them and pressed the notch on the device. Nothing happened. She tried again but apparently that part of the device wasn't working.

Sam sighed. "Okay, I'll see if I can get in touch with Jack" she mumbled. She pressed the notch that should allow her to talk with him.

"Hey, Sam."

"Jack, you have to help me."

"What's wrong and why are you whispering?"

"You're not going to believe where I am."

"Well, judging by my watch, you're supposed to be here with me. We're supposed to leave soon for the White House."

"I am at the White House . . . well . . . sort of. I'm at the White House pool."

Jack grinned. "It's a little cool to be taking a dip in the pool, Sam."

She rolled her eyes. "Jack, be serious."

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"The transporter on the device isn't working. It should have sent me to you but I'm standing behind some bushes beside the pool. Can you get over here and help me? I'm not exactly . . . dressed."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean you're not dressed?"

"You'll see when you get here."

"Sam, I can't transport myself to your location. The security cameras will see me suddenly appear."

"They didn't see me."

"We can't take the chance that the cameras won't pick me up either. My driver is downstairs waiting for me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay, but bring your communication device with you and hurry!"

She ended the call and glanced around the area. Looking down at her feet, she took off her shoe and dropped it on the ground.

She jumped in surprise as a blue jay landed on the bush next to her. It cocked its head to one side as if it were wondering what she was doing here.

"What? Never seen a half-naked woman before?" she whispered sarcastically to the bird.

The blue jay stared at her a few seconds and flew away.

Rubbing her hand up and down her arm, she tried to be patient. "I hope you get here soon, Jack, it's chilly out here" she whispered.

Jack arrived at the White House, showed the Secret Service agents his invitation to the party and was allowed inside. He saw the President talking with one of his staff and walked up to him.

"Sir."

The President turned around. "Jack, glad you could make it."

"Thank you. Uh . . . I was wondering if I might go outside to the pool, sir."

"What for?"

"Well, I can't explain right now, sir, but my wife is out there and she needs my help."

The President narrowed his eyes. "Samantha is outside by the pool and she needs your help."

Jack nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

The President stared at him. "Okay, Jack, but you have to tell me later what's going on."

"I will, sir. I promise."

"Come with me."

Jack followed the President down a hallway and as they came around a corner, an agent was standing at a door.

"General O'Neill needs to go out."

"Yes sir."

After Jack went out the door, President Hayes watched him for a moment. Turning around, he shook his head and grinned. "Never a dull moment with you around, Jack."

Dusk was beginning to settle in as Jack walked around the corner, came to a stop and looked in every direction.

"Jack" Sam whispered.

Jack quickly turned around and stepped closer. He frowned as he noticed where she was standing and how she was dressed. "Why the heck are you in your underwear?"

"I had on one shoe and was trying to put on the other when I lost my balance. I reached for something to hold on to and grabbed the device and here I am."

Jack started laughing.

"Jack, this isn't funny! You have to send me back to the ship so I can get dressed!" she whispered loudly.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the device that matched hers.

"I'm surprised the agents haven't noticed you on the security cameras and come running, Sam."

"I know."

Jack handed Sam the device and she put in the coordinates. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll wait here."

Sam pressed the notch but it wasn't working. "Something's wrong, Jack" she said with exasperation in her voice.

Jack stood closer to her. "Try again."

Sam entered the coordinates more slowly to be sure she had entered them correctly and pressed once more. Nothing happened.

"Oh great! This one isn't working either!"

"Now what?" Jack asked as Sam handed her device to him and he put them both in his pockets.

"Go find something for me to wear and make it snappy! I'm freezing my buns off!"

Jack chuckled as his eyes went from her head to her feet. "And they're such cute buns. I think you should go inside just as you are. You would be the talk of Washington for weeks."

Sam glared at her husband. "And my career would be over!"

Jack tried to stop laughing. "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to one of the maids and bring me one of their uniforms or find a bathrobe or a big towel."

"I'll go back inside and ask to speak with Mrs. Hayes. Maybe she'll let you borrow one of her dresses."

"And some shoes."

Jack nodded his head. "And some shoes."

"Go!" she motioned with her hand.

Jack shook his head and turned to walk away.

"You are having way too much fun with this, Jack. Hurry up!"

Jack glanced back at her and grinned. "I'm going. I'm going."

Jack went back to the door and knocked and the agent opened the door to let him enter.

"Do you know where Mrs. Hayes might be?"

"I can find her for you, sir. Wait here."

Jack waited and glanced at his watch.

A few moments later, the agent returned with the President's wife following.

"Hi, Jack."

Jack smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Hayes."

"Let's do away with the formalities for tonight. Call me Abby."

"Okay, Abby. I need a dress and a pair of shoes."

Abby stared at Jack. "A dress and shoes? Well, I have several dresses and pairs of shoes, Jack, but I don't think they'll fit you."

Jack grinned. "No, not for me. You and Sam are about the same size and Sam is outside by the pool and she needs something to wear, something suitable for the dinner."

Abby's eyes grew wide. "Oh my, did she accidentally fall in?"

Jack smiled. "No, nothing like that."

Abby frowned, wondering what was going on. "Okay. Wait here."

Abby walked away as Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. He glanced at the agent as he stood in front of the door with his hands behind his back.

"Come here often?"

The agent stared at him. "Most days, sir."

"Enjoy your job?"

"Yes sir."

"Been doing this long?"

"Yes sir."

"Ever have to shoot anybody?"

"No sir."

"Do you ever get bored?"

"No sir."

"This is like talking to Teal'c" he mumbled to himself.

Jack leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he waited. A few minutes later, Abby came around the corner, carrying a blue dress and high heels.

"Come on, Jack, I'll go with you."

The agent opened the door again and they went outside.

Coming around the corner of the house, Jack pointed to where Sam stood. "She's over there."

Abby's eyes grew wide when she saw Sam behind the bush.

"Oh, Samantha, what happened?"

Sam blushed. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say."

Jack put his hand over his mouth to hide his grin.

Abby helped Sam put the dress over her head. Sam pulled it down over her hips and Abby zipped it up.

As Abby handed Sam the shoes, she looked at the ground and frowned.

"You only have one shoe. Where's the other one?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you" Sam answered as she slipped Abby's shoes on her feet.

Abby grinned. "I don't know what's going on but I must say we've never had this happen to one of our guests before."

"No, I guess not."

Jack put his arm around Sam. "Better now, honey?"

Sam sighed. "Yes."

When they came inside, the President introduced Sam and Jack to the Ambassador and his wife.

As they chatted, the President was told that dinner was ready to be served so everyone followed him and Abby to the dining room.

Jack and Sam glanced at the place cards to see where they would be seated. Sam sat down with Jack on her right and Breanne sat to her left. The Ambassador sat next to his wife and beside him was Abby with the President beside her. Also at their table was the outgoing Ambassador to Ireland and his wife.

The conversation was interesting and lively as they ate. Jack and Sam soon learned that the new Ambassador had a quick wit so they were enjoying the party.

As dessert was served, Breanne asked Jack and Sam if they had ever been to Ireland. Jack told her that he had been a few times during his career but Sam had never been so she asked them to come for a visit.

After dinner was over the dancing began. The Ambassador stood up and held out his hand to Sam.

"May I have the honor of this dance?"

Sam smiled. "Certainly."

As the Ambassador led Sam to the dance floor, Jack asked Breanne to dance and he then danced with Abby.

As Sam danced with the President, he glanced at Jack as he sat at the table talking with Sean. "Your husband doesn't usually like these parties but he seems to be having a good time talking with the Ambassador."

Sam smiled. "Yes he is. Jack likes people with a sense of humor."

Sam came back to the table and sat down as Jack turned to face her. "It seems that Sean and I may be distant cousins."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Sean nodded his head. "It seems our relatives came from the same towns in Ireland and the O'Neills married into the O'Dwyer families."

Sam put her hand on Jack's. "This gives us even more reason to go visit them. We could meet your distant relatives."

Jack pulled his wallet from his pocket, took out one of his business cards and handed it to Sean. "This has my phone numbers. Call me sometime and we'll try to arrange a visit."

Sean smiled. "I'll do it."

The party was winding down and as people began to leave, Abby pulled Sam aside.

"Will I ever find out why you came to be at the White House in your underwear?" she whispered with a grin.

Sam smiled. "I'm afraid it's classified information but maybe I can explain someday."

Abby squeezed her hand. "Okay."

"Thanks for loaning me the dress and shoes and I'll get them back to you soon."

Abby patted Sam's arm. "Glad to help."

Jack and Sam went outside and a driver in a limo drove up to the curb and they got inside. After telling the driver which hotel to go to, Jack raised the privacy window so he and Sam could talk.

Sam grasped Jack's hand. "That was fun."

Jack chuckled. "What? Hiding in the bushes in your underwear or the party?"

Sam grinned. "The party."

The driver pulled out onto Pennsylvania Avenue as Jack put his arm around Sam. "I'm glad you can spend the night with me."

Sam gently kissed him. "Me too. I'll have to fly home to Colorado with you so you can send me back to the ship through the gate."

"I wonder what happened to our transporters, Sam."

"I don't know but I'm afraid to try to use them again. If we did, we might end up who knows where. One of us will have to talk with Thor and get him to repair them."

"It's a good thing the security cameras didn't notice you."

"Yes, it was. I can just imagine being surrounded by the Secret Service with their weapons drawn and ordering me to come out from behind the bushes. I would have died of embarrassment."

Jack grinned. "And think how much fun it would have been trying to explain to them how you got there in the first place and why you were in your underwear."

Sam leaned back from Jack and stared at him. "I have a feeling you're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

Jack chuckled. "Got that right. I can hardly wait to tell Hank, Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell and Vala about the night that Samantha Carter O'Neill ended up at the White House swimming pool in her underwear."

Sam put her hands to her face and groaned.

The End


End file.
